Sweet Feelings
by Carnivorous Mushroom
Summary: She loves him and he loves her. They both enjoy each other's presence. But what are their exact feelings for each other? Their sweet feelings... Sesskik oneshot


A/N: This idea just came to me and I thought I should write it before I forget it. It's a oneshot about Sesshoumaru and Kikyou's feelings. **In this oneshot, Sesshoumaru and Kikyou already have feelings for each other!** So, it's not going to tell you much about how or when they started liking each other. Though there will be flashbacks. Now that that's cleared, it's time to get on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, at least not in this world…

* * *

**Sweet Feelings**

* * *

Kikyou sat there, alone in the deep, dark forest. She wondered how she did not notice him before, the man she had come to love. She had seen him once, that man, she had seen him long ago, when she had saved his human companion from Suikotsu, one of the men from the men from the Band of Seven. She did not talk to him; instead she ignored him and this made her wonder, '_How? How could I not notice him?_' He was tall, long-haired, and amazingly handsome. There was something about him that made him look regal. She didn't know what, but she didn't dwell on it any longer. She remembered the day she had first spoke to him. That day he had asked her if she truly hated her reincarnation. She answered him by saying she loathed everything, but he doubted she hated everything. He then warned her that he would be the one to kill Inuyasha. She did not bother to answer him. But now, he was the one she loved. 

"Sesshoumaru…" She whispered. How she loved him, her beloved, Sesshoumaru. Kikyou then remembered her past love, Inuyasha. She had loved him in the past, but she decided to not look back ever since she ended up being with Sesshoumaru, but this was a hard thing for her to do. Although she loved Sesshoumaru now, she couldn't possibly forget Inuyasha. After all, one could never forget their first love. But now she had found another love, Sesshoumaru.

It was ironic; how such a respected priestess would fall for a demon. Kikyou knew the villagers she once cared for would consider it disgusting, but Kikyou didn't care. She didn't care how unholy or forbidden it was, all that mattered now was that she was finally at peace. Sure, she was still not of this world, but she was happy. Kikyou was happy because she had finally found her special somebody. The somebody who would love only her.

Kikyou was once again reminded of Inuyasha. He loved that girl, Kagome. Even though Inuyasha said he loved Kikyou, Kikyou knew he loved her reincarnation. Kikyou knew that she and Inuyasha were not meant to be ever since she saw her reincarnation and Inuyasha together. Back then, when she was not with Sesshoumaru, she would watch them. She would see those two together, and she would envy their bliss. They looked so content; yet she was suffering.

However, Kikyou was now also content. She had found the person she wanted to be with. She sometimes wondered if Sesshoumaru thought of her the same way she thought of him, but she didn't think much of it. When they are together, they fall into a sort of serene silence, a silence that some people may consider awkward, but to them it was just right. They did not need words to say that they enjoyed each other's presence.

She was then reminded of the day when Sesshoumaru saved her. He had saved Kikyou from being killed by the wretched Naraku. She would rather die a slow, painful death than be killed by Naraku. How she loathed Naraku, the man who had made her believe that the man she had loved before had betrayed her. She had believed Inuyasha had betrayed her, and she had pinned him to a tree, which led to her own demise. Though she loathed Naraku, she also thanked him, for if it wasn't for him, she would have never met Sesshoumaru.

She remembered that day, the day she was saved by him…

* * *

**Flashback**

Kikyou was sitting in one of the many trees in the forest. She was watching the moon through the thick canopy of the forest she was in. It was already midnight, but Kikyou was not sleeping. All of the people in the village next to the forest were probably sleeping, yet she did not. Ever since she died, sleep did not come to her anymore. Kikyou sometimes missed sleep, but she did not complain; if fate did not wish for her to sleep, then so be it.

She watched one of her soul stealers as it came and gave her a soul. She then thought about how lonely she was. Her only companions were demons who stole souls of the dead. Kikyou let out a dry, harsh laugh.

"How ironic; a priestess who lives off the souls of the dead." She laughed harshly. A gentle breeze blew, making Kikyou's long hair move slightly. After the wind blew, she immediately turned her face to glare at the ground.

"Indeed, that is ironic." A dark, rough voice said.

"Naraku." She whispered bitterly. And there he was, a man with wild black hair and ghostly pale skin. It was Naraku.

"Kikyou…" Naraku called out her name. She hated when he said her name. When he said her name it didn't sound right. When Inuyasha called out her name, it sounded perfect.

"Naraku, have you come to see me?" Kikyou asked.

"Indeed."

"What is it that you want now?" She said while getting up and placing an arrow on her bow.

"What I want is to kill you. I am tired of that bandit's repulsive heart." He said vehemently.

"So, you wish to erase your feelings for me by killing me? You cannot kill me, at least not as long as you have your human heart." She stated coldly.

"You are wrong Kikyou. I could kill you whenever I wish." He said. He then let out a tentacle out of his body; it was aiming for Kikyou. Kikyou, however, did not move an inch. She watched as the tentacle completely missed its target, hitting the tree instead of Kikyou.

"If you say you could kill me whenever you wish, Naraku, then tell me why you didn't just kill me now?" Kikyou said. Naraku only glowered at her.

"You shouldn't underestimate me, Kikyou." He smirked and let out another tentacle. This time, though, it did hit her. It pierced her shoulder, but since she was made out of clay, it only made a hole in her. Kikyou clutched her shoulder, hoping to try to stop the dead souls from leaking out.

"Damn you to hell…" She cursed in a whisper.

"It's too bad you're made out of clay, I would have loved to see you bleed to death." He said maliciously.

"Bastard…" She cursed again; this time it was louder. Kikyou got off the tree she was on and aimed her arrow at Naraku. Before she could release the arrow, though, Naraku destroyed her bow. Kikyou's expression immediately changed from indifference to shock.

"Are you shocked, dear Kikyou?" He said, coming closer. Kikyou stayed glued to her spot.

'_Has my time in this world come to an end?_' Kikyou thought. Naraku was getting closer until he only stood inches apart from Kikyou. She didn't step back; she did not want to give Naraku the satisfaction of seeing her back away. If she was going to die, then she would face it with honor. He was so close to her now that she could feel his hot breath on her cold face.

"I, Naraku, will return you to the underworld forevermore." He said getting ready to kill her. She awaited the pain, but it never came. Instead of meeting her death, she was met by a strange sight. A man dressed in aristocratic clothing and had long, silky, silver hair was standing in front of her with his sword in hand. It was Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's older half-brother. She recognized him as the man who traveled with the small girl she had saved from Suikotsu.

'_What is he doing here?_' Thought Kikyou.

"You?" Naraku said. Naraku observed his injury; Sesshoumaru had chopped off his hand. Blood was spilling out of his arm, but he did not look like he was in extreme pain. The hand that Sesshoumaru had chopped off returned to Naraku's arm; it had reconnected itself to Naraku's wrist.

"Why did you help me?" Kikyou asked. She was still clutching her shoulder.

"I did not come here to save you; I only came here to kill Naraku." Sesshoumaru replied coldly. Kikyou looked at him strangely before returning her sight to Naraku.

"Hmm… Even you are after my life." Naraku said. Sesshoumaru let out a blast of energy from his sword, Tokijin. Naraku was hit, but he was covered by a barrier. "I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru, but our battle will have to wait." Naraku then looked toward Kikyou and added, "Once again, dear Kikyou, your death is delayed." Sesshoumaru was about to follow Naraku, but Naraku disappeared into his miasma.

"That coward." Kikyou said. Sesshoumaru then turned around to face Kikyou.

"What is your relation to Naraku? Why did he wish to kill you?" Sesshoumaru inquired. "It's not like I care; I'm just curious." Sesshoumaru added once he saw Kikyou's odd stare.

"Naraku wishes to kill me to rid of his feelings for me."

"Naraku has feelings for you?"

"Yes, he once used to be a human bandit. He was burned badly and I took care of him. He developed a twisted love for me and sold his soul to demons so he could have a body and take me. That demon is now known as Naraku." Kikyou explained.

"I see…" Sesshoumaru said before he turned around and left.

* * *

Kikyou remembered that day well. The day she almost died, but was saved. Kikyou was grateful to still be alive, well, _almost _alive. She did not consider herself a living person anymore. 

A year had already passed since she and Inuyasha were revived, but they still hadn't managed to kill Naraku. Every time they were close to killing him, he would always escape somehow. That was dreadfully frustrating.

A single soul stealer came down and brought Kikyou a dead soul. Even after a year, she was still not alive. If someone knew she was made of clay, she knew that they would reject her. But her love didn't. Sesshoumaru did not care if she was made out of clay. That was one of the many reasons she loved him. She sometimes wished she was alive. She missed it dearly, but she was just content to know that someone cared for her.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked through the dark forest. He was going to meet up with his beloved. She was the only one he cared for, besides Rin. He was always curious about her, even before they met. He would always hear stories about a powerful, yet beautiful priestess who would purify any demon who got in her way. Those stories were told fifty years ago, before she died. He the heard the story about how a half-demon had fallen in love with her. He never really thought much about it until the half-demon who had fallen in love with Kikyou was actually Inuyasha. That is when Sesshoumaru began to get curious. He was also enraged at Inuyasha for allowing himself to fall in love with a human. Just like his father. 

He didn't actually meet her until fifty years later. He was quite surprised about how she had not aged a bit since fifty years ago. He later found out that she was revived and became practically immune to aging.

When he first saw her, he had thought she was quite beautiful for a human. She was probably better-looking than most demon females.

She was cold, cruel, and wise, but as he came to know her better she was actually kind and caring. He liked that about her. Her ability to remain calm at all times intrigued him. He remembered the day she was going to be killed by Naraku and how she did not panic.

He sometimes mused over how he had come to desire Kikyou so much. How had he gotten so interested in her? She was only a woman, after all. But he was still interested in her. Perhaps it was her beauty, or maybe it was her personality. Or maybe it was both.

He then thought about the day they had first embraced each other.

* * *

**Flashback**

It was snowing that night. Despite the freezing cold, Sesshoumaru and Kikyou stood there beneath a tree embracing each other.

"Sesshoumaru…" Kikyou murmured. She was taken aback by Sesshoumaru's odd behavior; he had just taken her in his arms. His warm breath was a huge contrast to the extreme cold.

"Kikyou, I wish for you to stay by my side." He told her. His voice did not waver from his usual monotone when he said this.

"Y-yes, I will stay by your side." Kikyou stammered. After she said this, Sesshoumaru lowered his head and stopped until their faces were only centimeters apart. He then pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

Sesshoumaru still remembered the feel of her lips against his. He was enthralled by that kiss. 

"How strange. I hated my father for falling in love with a human; yet here I am, committing the same mistake." Sesshoumaru thought out loud.

Sesshoumaru was now close enough to Kikyou that he could smell her scent. He was walking nearer until he saw her. Her back was to him. Her black hair was moving in the wind.

"Kikyou." Sesshoumaru called out.

"Beloved, you're back." She said turning around to face him. He came nearer until he stopped in front of her.

"What are you doing here? Relaxing?" He asked.

"No, just thinking."

"What were you thinking about?"

"You." She replied. "And what have you been doing?" She added.

"I also was thinking."

"About what?"

"You." He responded before planting a kiss on her neck. Whenever they asked each other questions, they would always give simple, blunt answers.

"It seems that we think about each other wherever we go." Kikyou stated. She then embraced him. Sesshoumaru then pulled Kikyou closer to him.

"Beloved…" he whispered into her ear before claiming her lips. How Sesshoumaru loved the feeling of her gentle lips on his. Kikyou closed her eyes, getting lost in the kiss. He wished they could stay like that longer, but he knew he would need to breathe sometime. Much to Kikyou's dismay, he pulled away from the kiss. "Shall we go?" He asked.

"Yes, let's." She answered. After she answered they both started walking gracefully out of the forest. Where they were going was unknown, but wherever they went they would be together…

* * *

A/N: Hehe, I edited some stuff. I read this and I noticed how many mistakes I made and decided to fix them. Well, I'm sorry if there are still some mistakes. I hope you liked it.


End file.
